Scout Ship 0344
The Fortress of Solitude was a place of solace for Superman during his training. It was there that he learned of his true identity and heritage. History Superman's Fortress of Solitude is an abandoned Kryptonian Scout Ship (designated 0344) that is many thousands of years old. Piloted by Kara Zor-El, it crash-landed near the North Pole in present day Canada over 18,000 years ago during Krypton's period of colonial expansionism. ''Man of Steel'' After colonial policies were abandoned, it lay dormant on Earth for centuries until it was discovered by Dr. Emil Hamilton, the United States and Canadian militaries. Whilst travelling in North America, Clark Kent learns of the craft's existence when he overheard Canadian soldiers talking about it and journeys to the Arctic to investigate. Once the opportunity presented itself he forged a path through the ice with his heat vision and enters the ship. Inside, he places his command-key inside a port, activating an artificial intelligence hologram of Jor-El. He reveals Clark's origins to him and passes on advice to his son, and gives Clark a kryptonian-skinsuit telling him to set great examples for humans to follow. Little did Clark know that the activity on the ship sent a signal that was picked up by General Zod's forces. After Zod's arrival on Earth, the ship is reprogrammed by General Zod who erases Jor-El's programming and attempted to use the ship's genesis chamber embryos to rebuild Krypton's population on earth. However, Zod is stopped by Superman, and the Fortress crashes into the city of Metropolis where the two engage each other in one on one melee combat. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lex Luthor'' When Lex Luthor enters his private rooms in his LexCorp facility, it is shown to have multiple CCTV screens, with one of them displaying the Fortress of Solitude. Everything That All 5 Chapters of the Prequel Comic Taught Us About the World of Batman v Superman ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Subsequently following General Zod's defeat, the United States Government takes control of the ship and builds a containing facility around it. Lex Luthor manages to gain access to the site after striking a deal with a U.S. Senator with influence. Lex later goes to the ship and enters using General Zod's fingerprints. He then gains access to the on board Genesis Chamber and uses it to re-create a forbidden Kryptonian abomination creature that he later names Superman's Doomsday using his own blood and the remains of General Zod. After Doomsday battles Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, and presumably kills the Man of Steel, a SWAT unit infiltrates the Fortress of Solitude and interrupts communication between Lex Luthor and Steppenwolf as they take Luthor into custody. Inhabitants *Kryptonian Service Androids Gallery Jor-El's consciousness reveals the truth to Kal-El.jpg Zod destroys Jor-El AI.jpg Lex Fortress of Solitude .jpg Luthor confronted by Superman in the fortress.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-03 at 4.33.42 pm.png Superman catches Doomsday's punch.png Trivia * In the preview comic of Man of Steel the Fortress was piloted by Kara Zor-El, Supergirl and Superman's cousin from the DC Comics. *Carla Gugino is the voice of Kryptonian Scout Ship 0344 in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. She previously worked with Zack Snyder in 2009's Watchmen film, where she portrayed the superheroine Silk Specter I. External Links * Fortress of Solitude at the Superman Wiki. * Fortress of Solitude at the Superman Anthology Wiki. References Category:Locations Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Metropolis locations